The Battle of The Fairies
by Animeguitar96
Summary: It's that time of year again! To celebrate Thanksgiving time, Fairy Tail hosts The Battle Of the Fairies! A no fighting-charity competition that gets the blood pumping in Fairy Tail. But when this year's team Captain's make a bet they can't get out of, how will Gajeel and his team managed to sneak a win when the opposing team has won for four years straight?
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Ok, this is going to be a Thanksgivings Day special Two-shot. I'll explain the whole meaning of it at the end but I wanted to keep this a two-shot. I hope you all enjoy it.

**I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

><p><strong>The Battle Of The Fairies<strong>

Levy walked into Fairy Tail like any other day; with a smile on her face and a book in her hands. She looked around the guild, hoping to find Gajeel and Lily. Maybe they could go on a mission today? But Levy noticed something different; a huge crowd was forming around the large stage. Was it time for S-class trials? No, S-class trials were next month and not only that they decided not to go to Tenrou Island this year due to the last S-class trials. Not only that, this year's trial was moved to an earlier time. And Mira wasn't set to perform until later today either.

Levy walked over to the crowd and blended in.

"Levy-chan!" a feminite voice suddenly said. Levy looked and an immediate smile appeared on her face.

"Lu-chan!" she said "How are you this morning?"

"Very well thank you!" Lucy said with a smile "But what's going on over here?"

"I don't know." Suddenly, Gajeel Redfox, the Iron Dragon Slayer of Fairy Tail walked over to the tiny script mage along with Lily.

"Oi, shortstack." he said "What's going on?" That is what Levy keeps trying to figure out; what _**was **_going on? If it wasn't S-Class Trials, if it wasn't Mira or Gajeel performing then... No way, it couldn't be!

"I can't believe it!" Levy said with realization "They're allowing it this year?!"

"What the hell are you talking about Shrimp?" Before Levy could answer, the curtains opened and standing on the stage from left to right, were Laxus, Master Makarov, Erza and Mira Jane.

"Attention Fairy Tail," Makarov announced "Today, I would like to announce the beginning of The Battle of The Fairies!" The crowd cheered when the announcement was made.

"Alright!" Natsu screamed "'Bout time they brought it back!"

"Battle of the Fairies?" Lucy asked "What's that?"

"It's an event Fairy Tail use to hold every year around Thanksgiving." Happy explained.

"Finally, A reason for me to beat up Salamander." Gajeel said while cracking his knuckles.

"It doesn't involve fighting." Happy explained "It's an all out no fighting competition charity event. We have four teams that go head to head in a week long competition. At the ending of that week, we hold an event where the teams go head to head in games. The winning team will get to go head-to head with the other winning teams from different guilds in Battle of The Guilds."

"No fighting?!" Gajeel screamed "C'mon this sucks!"

"But it's for a great cause!" Levy replied.

"Wait," Lucy suddenly said "Natsu said they were bringing it back, why did they cancel it?"

"It got canceled because the last team that won apparently didn't deserve it and it caused a pretty nasty riot between the crowds who were cheering the teams on." Happy explained.

"Yeah I remember that." said Cana "About one-hundred and twenty people were sent to the hospital. Three were pronounced dead and five were going to stay comatose the rest of their lives." Lucy looked at Cana shocked; it couldn't have been that bad!

"But the event is always for a good cause." Levy explained "They have supporters of teams and the teams bring in canned goods which go to local food shelters for families who can't afford a meal."

"Competition you say?" Gajeel smirked "Sounds interesting to me. Gihihihihi."

"Now!" Makarov announced "After speaking with our S-class wizards, we have decided who this year's team captains for Battle of The Fairies will be!" he pulled up a list with four names on it "For this year's Red Team, the captain will be Natsu Dragneel."

"Alright!" Natsu screamed "My time to shine!"

"For the Green Team, Freed Justine."

"I am honored to lead this year's Green Team." Freed said with a respective bow.

"For the Orange Team, Gajeel Redfox!"

"Me?" Gajeel questioned "Gihihihi, can't wait to kick Salamander's ass!"

"And finally for the Yellow Team...Elfman Strauss!"

"I will lead the Yellow Team with Manliness!" he screamed.

"Ok, now will all team captains come to the stage and they must pick out four people. However you cannot pick out an S-class wizard because they will be this year's judges. " Immediately, the captains began to pick out their team mates.

Natsu picked Lucy, Happy, Wendy, and Gray. Gajeel picked Levy, Lily, Juvia and unfortunately, Jet. Freed picked Bixlow, EverGreen, Droy and Romeo. Elfman naturally chose Lissana but also Cana, Alzack and Bisca. With the teams picked, the crowd began to cheer.

"Now," Makarov continued "Everyone is allowed to get involved. Everyone can bring as many canned goods as possible but must tell Mira and Kinana what team these are being donated too in order to get points. All the canned goods will be going to the local food shelter as you all know. Another event fans can get involved in is Find the Fairy. I hidden somewhere in this guild the Fairy Tail Insignia. Whoever finds it must come over to me, or one of the judges and tell them which team they are supporting in order to get points for that team. We will also be selling spirit squares which are one point for every ten you buy, and a costume contest where the teams must come up with their own costumes and themes. These points will count for the final showdown. Teams, you are to gather up together over the week and plan out your lip syncing routines. Now, let The Battle of The Fairies...begin!" With those words said; the crowd broke into the largest cheers on the planet.

"We're gonna win this!" Gajeel said to his team "We're gonna kick Salamander's team's ass!"

"Pfft!" Happy replied "Good luck with that! The Red Team won for four years straight!"

"Erza was the captain back in the old days." Natsu explained "And now, I'm captain and we're gonna win!"

"Keep dreaming moron." Gajeel huffed "There's a bigger chance the other teams are gonna win. Titania isn't part of your team anymore." Natsu suddenly realized that Gajeel was right, Erza wasn't there to back them up anymore.

"How about we team captains make it interesting." Gajeel replied. A grin appeared on Natsu's mouth.

"Let's hear it." he said. Over-hearing this, Freed and Elfman walk over to Natsu and Gajeel and decided to get in on the deal.

"Ok," Gajeel began "The teams who lose must get the winning team's faces tattooed on their body." They all looked at Gajeel shocked; is he seriously willing to go through with that?

"Deal." Natsu said and shook the other guys' hands.

"Gajeel." Levy said while pulling him over "Are you sure about this?"

"Yeah," Gajeel shrugged "we can win this."

"I don't want a new tattoo!" Jet replied "And why did you choose me for this anyway?"

"Well," Gajeel replied "I really don't like you but I chose you cause I feel we can use your magic to win this crap."

"You dick."

"Looks like we don't have a choice." PantherLily replied "It seems to me the events that are going to matter most is the costume contest, canned goods, the Spirit Squares, Finding the Fairy and the lip sync contest. If we don't win those we're screwed."

"So from this day forth, we're gonna work hard and win Battle of the Fairies!" Levy said with as much determination as possible. Gajeel gave her a smile and the team stacked hands.

* * *

><p>For the next week, the competition began on a high note. The teams were literally at each other's throats just to get to the top. The amount of canned goods was unbelievable; Mira and Kinana donated unused rooms in the guild to keep the cans stored but the amount that was pouring in was unbelievable! Mira went to add a few cans for the Red Team and got caught in an avalanche of canned goods! She was in the infirmary with bruises for the rest of the day.<p>

Spirit Squares were passed around the guild and so far, it seemed The Yellow Team was in the lead. But after one generous person got back from a job with a lot of unnecessary cash, The Red Team was suddenly in the lead with five points. Gajeel was on the verge of ripping those Spirit Squares to shreds but Levy calmed him down and explained that if he did it, it would lead to an automatic disqualification.

The Find the Fairy was probably one of the most difficult out of all the competitions. Wherever The Master hid it, it was a pretty good spot. Romeo found it and got two points for The Green Team. Natsu wasn't too thrilled with this and tried to take the credit but Lucy had to hold him back and Erza threatened to disqualify him.

The day the Costume Contest occurred it was quite interesting, The four teams had to pick a theme and make their costumes by hand. The Green Team dressed up as _Death Note_. Freed dressed as Light Yagami, Bixlow was L, EverGreen as Misa Amane and Romeo was Ryuuk.

The Yellow Team for some reason dressed up as people from _Attack On Titan _(Elfman's idea), Elfman was Eren, Lisanna was Mikasa, Alzack as Armin, Cana as Annie, and Bisca as Sasha.

The Orange team decided to dress as _Naruto_, Gajeel dressed as Sauske, Jet as Naruto, Levy as Sakura, Juvia as Hinata and Lily was the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox. So far, The Orange team was dressed as the best costumes but that was until everyone saw The Red Teams' costumes.

The Red team was dressed as The Straw Hat Pirates from _One Piece_! Natsu was dressed as Luffy, Lucy was Nami, Gray as Zoro, Wendy as Nico and Happy was Chopper. For that, The Red Team won the Costume contest.

* * *

><p>The night before The Battle of the Fairies, The Orange team had a meeting at Gajeel's house to talk about the results so far for the Battle of The Fairies.<p>

"This sucks!" Gajeel screamed "We're dead last in the games!"

"We're ahead of The Red Team in the canned goods!" Levy reasoned.

"Yeah, but there kicking our asses!"

"There's only one way we could win." Lily told them "It's if we win tomorrow's games. That's where it all comes down the line. As long as we try to get first place in all the games tomorrow, then we won't have to get the tattoos!"

"But-Juvia wants a tattoo of Gray-sama." Juvia muttered.

"Well I don't want one!" Jet replied "We got to fix the kinks out of the Lip sync routine. If we don't fix it then we're basically screwed."

"Agreed." Lily said "We got to do one more practice round then we have to get ready for tomorrow." With that said, the team stacked hands and headed out to Gajeel's backyard to practice another round of the lip sync routine.

* * *

><p>The day of Battle of the Fairies came quicker than The Orange team imagined. According to Makarov, whoever wears the most team colors for any team they support, the team will gain an extra point. That night, in the back rooms of the guild had to be the most tense. The main hall of the guild was transformed into a stadium which was divided into four spaces, one for red, one for yellow, one for green and one for orange.<p>

Levy was wearing an orange headband with an orange shirt, black stretch pants,sneakers with orange laces and orange war paint. Gajeel had an orange headband with and orange shirt that said on the back "Captain", tight black sweatpants and sneakers. His war paint was much more detailed than Levy's, they went across his eyes, under his lower lip, over his cheeks, he was going all out. Juvia's hair had orange streaks in it, she was wearing her hair back in pigtails, an orange short-top, short black stretch pants and a pair of black running sneakers. She also had black warpaint on her cheeks. Lily's fur was dyed orange and he wore a pair of black pants and an orange headband. Apparently, he wasn't thrilled that Levy came up with the idea of dying his fur orange for this. He was just grateful that it was the type of dye to wash off in the shower after one use. Jet was in an orange t-shirt, black basketball shorts and white sneakers.

"Hey Orange Team." Natsu suddenly said "Enjoying your last few hours of being tattoo free?" He was wearing a ripped up red shirt, his white scarf worn as a headband, red war-paint, black pants, and black sneakers. Lucy walked over to Levy in two pig tails with red streaks, a red half top with short black shorts, black sneakers and war paint. Gray had a simmilar outfit to that of Natsu's but without a scarf-headband, Happy's fur was dyed red, and Wendy managed to add a bit of red streaks to her hair which just made her 2x cuter.

"I'm sorry we dragged you into this Levy." Lucy told Levy.

"I'm sorry too." Levy said wryly "I just hope we get a tie so no one has to go through with the bet."

"You know that's not possible." Happy replied while adding a little black headband to his wardrobe "By the way the Orange Team looks, you're definitely getting tattoos by tomorrow."

"Pfft!" Gajeel's voice came "Dream on cat! After tonight, we're definitely gonna win."

"The Yellow team will win with Manliness!" Elfman screamed which Levy noticed that he dyed his hair yellow.

"Nice Try." Freed interrupted "But it's obvious The Green Team will be victorious this year."

"Ok Teams!" Makarov's voice suddenly boomed "Get into position, we're going to be having you announced soon. Follow the order on the poster." Makarov pointed to a poster that was on the wall that would depict who was going first"

"** Green Team**

**Orange Team**

**Red Team**

**Yellow Team"**

Levy memorized the schedule and smiled. It looked like they were going in alphabetical order and not popularity.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" Max's voice boomed "Welcome to Battle of The Fairies!" The crowds cheered when Max made his announcement.

"Let's win this!" Natsu screamed. Gajeel tightened his headband and looked at his team.

"Let's rock. Gihihihi." he chuckled. Levy and her teammates then lined up directly behind the Green Team; it was showtime.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Here's part 2 of the two shot! I hope you enjoy it, this is the entire Battle of The Fairies and the ending result of Battle Of the Fairies.

* * *

><p><strong>The Battle Of the Fairies Part 2<strong>

The crowd cheered on and on when Max announced the beginning of The Battle Of The Fairies.

"Now let me introduce to you all your teams!" Max screamed on the microphone "First up, is the Green Team." The crowd cheering The Green Team roared in excitement "The Green Team's Captain this year is Freed Justine. Following Freed is EverGreen, Bixlow Droy and Romeo Conbolt. Next up is the Orange Team." The Orange Team's crowd cheered.

"Captaining The Orange Team is Gajeel Redfox, following him is Levy McGarden, PantherLily, Juvia Lockser and Jet. Following The Orange team is The Red Team." The Red Team's crowd cheered for them.

"Captain Natsu Dragneel is leading The Red Team, following him is Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster, Happy and Wendy Marvell. And our final team of the night is The Yellow Team!" The crowd celebrating the Yellow Team cheered.

"Captain for the Yellow Team is Elfman Strauss, followed by his sister Lisanna Strauss, then we have Cana Alberona and Alzack and Bisca Mulan." All the teams lined up to their areas and stood together "Now, as you know, our judges for this year's Battle of The Fairies will be Master Makarov, Mirajane Strauss, Erza Scarlet and Laxus Dreyer." The crowd cheered again.

"Now that we met our teams," Max began "Let's start the first event. Now as you noticed, we have multiple items on the opposite side of the stadium. The first teammate must run to the other side of the stadium, grab the item, run back and pass the item to their teammate next in line, the teammate then must take the item with them while they repeat the process of the game. The team who gets first place will recieve four points! Teams get ready." The Team Captians got to the front of the line and got into position "Get set, and go!"

The Four captains ran as fast as they could and grabbed the first item; a mug. Gajeel ran as fast as he could and handed the mug to Levy. EverGreen ran past Levy and managed to grab a Fairy Tail Key Chain. But Lucy managed to run past EverGreen and get the two items to Gray.

"Come on Levy!" Gajeel screamed. She ran over to Jet who took the two items and ran for the third item; a softball. Wendy was already on her way to run over to Happy and Droy barley passed the starting line. Romeo was neck in neck with Wendy and soon passed the three items to Bixlow. Happy ran against PantherLily while holding four items. Happy dropped the fifth item he was holding and ran back to grab it before running back. When Happy made it back to his team, his team sat down to show they were finished. PantherLily handed his four items to Juvia who took it and ran to get the fifth item. Juvia soon returned with all five items and so did the rest.

"We have our winners!" Max screamed "In fourth place with one point is the Green Team, in third place with two points is the Yellow Team, in Second place with three points is the Orange Team and in first place with four points is the Red Team."

"That's complete bull!" Gajeel growled "We got Speedy and Salamander's team won?! This must be rigged!"

"Relax Gajeel." Levy reasoned "We got second place, we got eight more games to go."

"Yeah, it's only the first competition." Lily replied "We got the egg toss next."

"Players!" Max's' voice boomed "Get into position for the egg toss! We need two boys and two females or in the Green Team's case, three boys one girl, remember, toss the egg to your partner and if you drop the egg, you're out!" Gajeel, Levy, Juvia and Jet got up and lined up with the rest. The rest were Elfman, Lisanna, Alzack and Bisca, Evergreen and Freed, Bixlow and Romeo, Lucy and Natsu, Wendy and Gray.

At the sound of the whistle; the first egg toss occurred, Gajeel managed to catch the egg and so did Natsu. Bixlow's throw was too short and ended up landing in the center of the court yard, getting the first reps for The Green Team, out. Elfman caught the egg and found it to be the most manly thing on the planet, before dropping it and getting him and Lisanna out. Gray managed to toss the egg to Wendy and got them still in the game. However, Juvia noticed how good Gray's toss and missed her egg, causing her and Jet to get out of the competition. The next half of the egg toss occurred and all the remaining teams backed up a bit to make the toss longer. Both Alzack and Bisca lost their egg and got out of the competition meaning The Yellow team now was in Fourth place for The Egg Toss. Wendy's toss was not that good and the egg fell immediately; causing her and Gray to get out of this portion.

Freed and Bixlow tossed their egg but due to a tired arm, Bixlow's toss was cut short and landed the egg on the floor.

"Damnit Bixlow!" Freed screamed.

"What do ya expect?" Bixlow shrugged "We still got one team in the game so there's still a chance." After he said that, Romeo dropped the egg and the rest of the green team was out; they got third place. Now there were three teams left; scratch that, make it two. Wendy dropped the egg and got her and Gray out of the game.

This was it; it was down to the wire now. The room grew silent because of the tension. It was now up to Red Team Natsu and Lucy and Orange Team Gajeel and Levy. Natsu tossed his egg to Lucy first, it went high into the air but soon, fell to the ground after it slipped from Lucy's fingers. This was it; all Levy had to do was catch the egg and they got a victory for the Orange team! Gajeel threw the egg high into the air. The egg flew past the courtyard. It was like one of those football movies where the ball was in the air and the player tries to catch it. Only this time, everyone needed Levy to catch it. Levy ran in the direction she needed to go before jumping straight into the air and catching the egg in her hands and landing on the ground. Gajeel ran over to Levy to check if she wasn't hurt, when he pulled her face to his, he noticed an unharmed egg in her hands. It was over; The Orange Team won The Egg Toss.

"We did it!" Juvia screamed.

"We got first place!" Lily happily screamed.

"I wouldn't be celebrating so much." said Happy who flew over to The Orange Team "There's still seven more games to play. and so far you guys just got lucky. We could end up winning this."

"We'll see about that." Lily growled.

* * *

><p>For the rest of the games, The Red Team and Orange Team were neck and neck. The crowds had no idea who was going to win this. For the puzzle contest, The Orange Team won and the Red Team won the Three-legged , The eating contest came around and it was discovered to be that the food they had to eat was everyone's worst nightmare... Tomekko's special soup. The Yellow and Green team's threw up in the first five seconds which tied them for third place. The Red Team and Orange Team were neck in neck for this event. But everyone except Gajeel and Natsu began to throw up. For three minutes the two refused to give in; no matter how much they sweated, got the stomach gurgles and aches; neither would give in. Suddenly, Natsu's stomach gave the worst gurgle imaginable; it was horrible. Natsu began to dry heave before finally throwing up. Leaving Gajeel's team the victor of this contest before finally throwing up.<p>

After the boot toss contest (which the Red Team won) it was time for the lip syncing contest. The first to go up was the Green Team. The crowd and other teams watched as they lip synced a part of the _Pokemon _opening theme song, danced and lip synced to _Turned out For What, _dressed up in a few costumes and sang _Under The Sea _from _The Little Mermaid. _They even added a measure of _Move it Move it_ into their routine. The Yellow Team's dance no one knew what was going on, the songs didn't synchronize perfectly, there were a lot of gaps in the songs and barley any costume changes. The crowds and teams looked at this moment with disgust.

The Red Team's Lip Sync routine went out with a bang. Natsu and Lucy danced to a scene from _Cinderella_ with Lucy dressed as Cinderella and Natsu the Prince. Then Wendy lip synced the rap portion of _Fancy _By _Iggy Azelea_. And Gray cross dressed in a Princess dress and a blonde wig and lip synced to _Let it Go_ from _Frozen_. The crowds couldn't help but clap at this. Finally, The Orange Team began their performance.

It was a spectacular performance, they pretended to act like an 80's rock band, and Jet dressed up as a rapper and rapped to a _Chris Brown _song. They managed to get the crowd going, but soon, the crowds were brought to tears when they witnessed Gajeel and Levy redo the dance scene from _Beauty and The Beast_. But soon, Levy, Gajeel, Juvia and Jet formed a human staircase and Lily ran, transformed when he left the last step; causing the crowd to cheer for their team.

When the cheering ended; it was time for the judges to judge the acts. For one minute, the crowds were silent. The teams even had their fingers crossed.

"Ok," Max announced "We have our winners." The crowds looked at the announcer eagerly.

"In Fourth Place with twelve points is The Green Team. In Third Place with Nineteen points is The Yellow team. In Second Place with Twenty five points..." The remaining teams were on edge; who was it? Who was going to win this bet?

"...Is the Red Team! Which means in First Place with Thirty points is The Orange Team!" The crowd cheering the Orange Team cheered beyond belief; The Red team looked at each other with defeat; they had to get tattoos now. Gajeel ran over to Levy, lifted her up and kissed her. A warm kiss, it took Levy's breath away.

"I've been wanting to do that for the longest time." Gajeel told her before giving her another kiss. Jet and Lily walked over to the new couple and handed them the trophy. They celebrated their victory through the rest of the night.

* * *

><p>"Ok chumps!" Gajeel said with a cocky smirk "You know the deal." Gajeel and his former teammates as well as the other Battle of The Fairies Contestants were all at the Magnolia Tattoo Parlor. It was time for the losing teams to take their ends of the deals.<p>

"Please, God have mercy!" Natsu screamed. The tattoo artists got their needles set and soon, screams of agony could be heard all throughout Magnolia.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe I got tattoos." Lucy whined while rubbing her sore spots at the Thanksgiving Dinner Table at The Guild.<p>

"It hurts so bad!" Happy replied.

"I haven't felt so much pain in a long time." EverGreen muttered. While all the losing teams while and cried about their new tattoos, The Orange Team laughed at their experience and continued to eat their dinner.

"Hey Gajeel," Levy muttered to the Iron Dragon Slayer while passing some of the turkey to him "When are you going to tell them that those tattoos are fake?"

"Gihihi." Gajeel chuckled "Soon Shrimp."

"They're fakes?" Jet asked.

"They seem so real though." Lily said after eating some Cranberry sauce.

"I found the guy a few years ago." Gajeel shrugged "Always used him for pranks and people who want to get a tattoo but are too chicken to get one. It's applied like a real one but it comes off after three months." Levy and the rest of the team laughed and then continued their Thanksgiving Dinner.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Ok, I know a lot of you are wondering what the hell this is but I can explain. When I was in High School, we had something called Battle Of The Classes. It was an event that all the four grades would gather together and compete to see the top class. The winning class gets gloating rights and gets to be our representing team for when we went against other High Schools (Battle of the Champions) The teams would have too be of twelve people (Six girls, six boys) and they would dress up, collect canned goods for local food shelters. The games would be three legged race, boot toss, tug-o-war, collection, scooter race, eating contest, puzzle contest, lip sync contest and whatever else that I can remember. My school always held it around Thanksgiving. Sophmore year I tried out for it and didn't get in. Fortunately, a teacher I was close too knew I was gonna be down and got me special permission to be the event photographer. I may have graduated last June but it's a memory I will always enjoy. I hope you enjoyed this two-shot. This was something I could imagine Fairy Tail would do. Happy Thanksgiving!<p> 


End file.
